The Dark Knight v Man Of Steel (Trailer)
by DAWNOFJUSTICE123
Summary: Trailer for my take on BvS: Dawn of Justice


_**THE DARK KNIGHT V. MAN OF STEEL TRAILER**_

_Dozens of Metropolis civilian fleed the destruction of the World Engine as tons of dust and debris came falling back to the earth leaving thousands buried under shattered concrete. Lex Luther looks to his crumbled city hatred filling his heart as he had to watch thousand flee from the destruction of Metropolis._

"_A lot has changed since the arrival of the kryptonians"-Bruce Wayne Narrative_

_Cities all over the world went pitch BLACK as Zod spreaded his message across the globe for all to hear him speak._

"_**MY NAME IS GENERAL ZOD"**_

_Bruce Wayne receives the message from his mansion in Venice watching as he threatens the entire planet gripping his fist in anger._

"_**I COME FROM A WORLD FAR FROM YOURS"**_

_Central City _

_Barry Allen watched the haunting message from his office desk within the Central City Police Department._

"_**I HAVE JOURNEYED ACROSS AN OCEAN OF STARS TO REACH YOU"**_

_Starling City _

_Another masked vigilante known by his people as the "Green Arrow" watched from towering mansion removing his hood astonished by the grave message._

"_**FOR SOMETIME YOUR WORLD HAS SHELTERED ONE OF MY CITIZENS… I REQUEST THAT YOU RETURN THIS INDIVIDUAL TO MY CUSTODY"**_

_Gotham City _

_Within the hidden fortress of the batcave was John Blake and Alfred also watching the warning via the bat-computer._

"_The world as we may know it shall forever be changed Master Blake."-Alfred_

"_**FOR REASONS UNKNOWN HE HAS CHOSEN TO KEEP HIS EXISTANCE A SECRETE FROM YOU… HE WILL HAVE MADE EFFORTS TO BLEND IN… HE WILL LOOK LIKE YOU BUT HE IS NOT ONE OF YOU… TO THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY KNOW OF HIS CURRENT LOCATION, THE FATE OF YOU PLANET REST IN YOUR HANDS"**_

_Bruce and Alfred enter a heated argument within the towers of Wayne Enterprise._

"_This isn't something you've faced before Bruce. How do you plan to fight something this powerful?"-Alfred_

"_I'll fight harder like I always have and you know this Alfred."-Bruce_

"_Against a god Bruce! That's a death wish."-Alfred _

"_I'll get help build a regime to fight this being."-Bruce _

"_Who Bruce?"-Alfred_

"_The world is much larger than we thought Alfred. We can't just let beings like this destroy entire cities and allow it to go unchecked. The batman won't let it happened."-Bruce_

"_I thought the batman was done for. Remember the explosion, it was over you were finally at peace."-Alfred_

_Superman stood high in the air above the streets of Gotham as his eyes glowed bright red, anger filling his soul. On the streets Commisioner Gordon worked to get the civilians away from the crossfire. A brief glimpse shows green arrow running from rooftop to rooftop aiming his bow and arrow tipped with a bright green substance. John Blake in his Nightwing armor rode down the streets in his tumbler tank. Superman lowered his elevation facing against batman covered in his new heavily suited armor. The two faced each other both ready for battle._

"_**TO KAL-EL I SAY THIS… SURRENDER IN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS OR WATCH THIS WORLD SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES"**_

_THEMYSCIRA_

_Several heavily armored woman trained on the shores of the legendary paradise island. Suddenly an army of Atlanteans led by their leader Arthur Curry wielding his Trident of Neptune emerged from the sea. Queen Hippolyta approached the young prince. _

"_Greetings my fellow atlanteans."-Hipolyta_

"_Hello my dearest queen Hippolyta, I come with a message. The oceans grow tired of the the recklessness of the surface and if the Amazons are unable to maintain peace and authority from threats of other realms trying to invade our world then we Atlanteans will take control of this situation."-Arthur Curry_

_**DEEP SPACE, UNKNOWN SECTOR OF SPACE**_

_The green lantern surrounded a destroyed planet that had been ravished by the likes of a galactic alpha predator. John Stewart alerted Hal Jordan of the incident._

"_Its Darkseid Hal, he's making his way to the earth."-John Stewart _

_**READ &amp; REVIEW THANKS!**_


End file.
